Night Off
by ChelseyKarrrm
Summary: A little Langson two shot. There is a short bit of smut and a whole lot of fluff, so don't expect much naughty scenes. I hope you all enjoy this.
1. Night Off

Olivia sat at her desk and bit her lip when she felt her phone vibrate for what felt like the millionth time that evening. She checked it and smirked, the single sentence was enough to awaken every part of her body. They had been sending each other teasing texts all day and all she wanted to do was get home already, she could feel her body heating up at just the thought of him.

**_'_****_Trevor️: 20:05pm - Hurry home already, our bed is mighty comfortable and I'm missing the feel of your skin on mine.'_**

She reread his text and let out a breath, she couldn't focus on anything, not when she had a certain tall and handsome man waiting for her at home. She had secretly been dating the ex-defense lawyer for round about seven months now and she was absolutely happy with him. He treated her better than any man had before, he loved her endlessly, and she loved him too; although she hadn't told him that bit yet.

Her squad noticed the change in her, she seemed happier and more full of life over the past few months. She came into work with a massive smile on a her face, they knew she was seeing someone but figuring out who the person was would be a challenge because she was excellent at keeping secrets. She sent a quick text back before standing to her feet, she took her coat off the back of her chair and shrugged it on while listening to her coworkers chattering about.

Fin shrugged on his jacket before turning to Nick Amaro, who was talking to someone on the phone about taking his daughter to the National Zoo.

Fin overheard him being put on hold and took it as the perfect opportunity to make a suggestion "Try the bus Nick, New York to DC, 20 bucks"

Amanda nodded, packing her essentials into her bag "yeah no stops for bathroom breaks"

Fin turned back to Nick "see, that's why I don't take trips with woman."

Olivia walked over to him, with her phone in her hand and a smirk on her face "oh I didn't know that was voluntary" she teased, hitting him softly on his arm.

Amanda chuckled as the three of them walked toward the elevator. Olivia looked over at John Munch who was busy with a case file, before looking back down at her phone as it vibrated again "Go home Munch, we have bad guys to catch tomorrow." she hollered while typing a quick response.

He furrowed his brow "uh who are you and what have you done with detective Benson?"

She smirked, dropping her phone into her pocket "I'm taking the night off" she said before stepping onto the elevator with Fin and Amanda.

...

Olivia walked into their apartment and smirked when she saw the lights were dimmed and there was an array of candles lighting up the apartment. She dropped her bag and gun onto the table after locking the door, she hung her coat on the rack and slipped out of her high heeled boots.

She followed the rose petals that were littered across the floor, a gasp left her lips when she walked into her bathroom, the tub was filled and the aroma of her bath salts was in the air, beside the tub stood a bottle of champagne in ice and two glasses.

She bit her lip, sensing his presence behind her "this is beautiful" she whispered.

He let out a low chuckle "not as beautiful as you"

A groan left her lips when she felt his lips against her neck, his arms snaking around her waist "I missed you today"

"I missed you too baby" he whispered against her skin.

She moaned softly, allowing him to turn her around gently. Their lips met in the gentlest kiss, his hands working on the buttons of her shirt, he pushed the silky material off her body.

He broke their kiss and smiled down at her "you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

She felt her cheeks heat up, she looked down, she was never one to take a compliment. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face "I'm serious Olivia, you take my breath away."

She cupped his cheek "you take my breath away too, you're amazing"

He gave her another kiss "you have to get into the tub before the water runs cold."

"Only if you join me" she whispered against his lips.

He helped her out of the rest of her clothes before getting into the tub and allowing her to relax in his arms. She let out a breath and leaned back against his chest "this feels so amazing."

He placed a kiss on her shoulder "I just wanted tonight to be the perfect relaxing evening."

She took the glass of champagne he handed her "thank you, and this is perfect so far. Just being here with you, is perfect."

He drank his champagne in silence, his free hand drew patterns on her stomach, his fingers trailing against her skin beneath the bubbles. The sound of soft music filled the apartment, giving them a complete sense of peace.

"Trevor" she whispered, flinching softly at his soft touch.

He placed his glass down before pressing a kiss to the side of her head "just relax" he whispered, his hand slowly making it's way down her body.

She placed her glass beside his, and sat back against his chest, a soft gasp left her lips when his fingers came into contact with her womanhood. She threw her head back and moaned softly, his fingers rubbed up and down her slit gently before slipping between her wet folds. She bit her lip, feeling his fingers stretching her, her eyes fluttered closed.

He kissed the skin of her neck as his hand worked her into a frenzy, soft; breathy moans left her lips as he slowly brought her to the brink of an orgasm.

"Trev" she panted softly.

He continued his slow, sensual movements "just let go baby"

She gripped the edge of the porcelean tub as her hips rolled against his hand, her breathy moans getting slightly louder. She gasped, her eyes shooting open when she felt his other hand toying with her nipple.

His fingers continued moving in and out of her tightened entrance, his thumb swiping over her clit in rhythm with the his fingers.

She let out a pleasure stricken cry of his name as she came undone in his arms, her body shaking slightly at the after shocks of her orgasm.

Once she finally calmed down he withdrew his hand from her core and kissed the top of her head, she wrapped his arms around her and gave him a satisfied smile "thank you."

"there's no need to thank me, your pleasure is all the thanks I need" he kissed the side of her head.

They remained cuddled up in the bathtub until the water ran cold, He then helped her out and wrapped a towel around her body. She stood on her toes and let out a soft giggle as she tried to reach his lips. He leaned down and closed the space between their lips, giving her a deep kiss.

She was breathless when he broke the kiss and shook her head "I haven't even been home for two hours yet and this night is already perfect."

"this was just the beginning, come on. I cooked something for us."

She followed him into their bedroom and slipped into one of his button down shirts, she tied up a few of the buttons and smirked as she watched him put on sweatpants.

They made their way to the kitchen, she sat down while he plated their meals. They ate their meals while making light conversation about anything, both of their faces covered with happy smiles.

She tilted her head to the side slightly "so what is the occasion for all the spoils this evening?"

He shrugged "I didn't know that I needed a reason to spoil my girlfriend."

Her cheeks flushed instantly, the word girlfriend still made her feel like a giddy teenager. She nodded "what did I do to deserve you?"

"that is a question I ask myself everyday, I always wonder how I ended up getting to lucky enough to be with a woman as excellent as you."

They finished their meals after a few minutes, their massive smiles still in tact. Trevor took hold of her hand and led her to the living room, bending down to turn the music up a bit.

He gave her the charming smile that he knew melted her heart "dance with me?"

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears as she allowed him to move her around to the music that filled the otherwise quiet apartment, a slow version of Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran's 'I Was Made For Loving You' was playing as they moved slowly.

He smiled down at her, and sang along to the words of the song as they slowly moved across the spacious living room.

_I was made for loving you_

_Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

_Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_

_All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes as he sang the chorus, the words sinking deep into her soul. It was true, she knew it had to be true, she was made for him, they just fit together so perfectly. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the look of pure love and adoration on his face.

He dipped her gently, giving her a deep kiss as the song came to an end.

She shook her head gently when he broke their kiss "to so many woman a night like this may seem pointless, but to me this has been the best night of my life, just being here in your arms."

He kissed her forehead "the night is still young sweetheart, and I've got one more surprise for you."

She followed him into the kitchen, her hand cluthed in his, she let out a squeal when he suddenly picked her up and hoisted her onto the island that stood in the centre of the spacious kitchen.

He stood between her legs and gave her another peck, before moving away from her body and opening one of the kitchen cupboards. She furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him pull out a small box, wrapped beautifully with a tiny bow on top of it. He returned to her, standing between her legs once again and gently placed the box into her hands.

"open it" he whispered.

She slowly took the bow off the wrapping paper, almost too afraid to damage it. She bit her lip, focusing on removing the paper without ripping it, once it was finally off she placed the paper on the counter beside them.

She looked down at the plain black box and opened it to find another little box, instantly noticing the distinctive blue Tiffany Co. box. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Trev?" she whispered, wondering if he was about to do what she thought he was.

He took the blue box out of her hands and went down on one knee, a massive smile on his face.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at her tear filled eyes, he slowly opened the box, showing her gorgeous White Gold Princess Cut Diamond Engagement ring. The ring held a huge Princess Cut Diamond surrounded by round brilliant diamonds that covered the rest of the band.

"Olivia, I know this all may seem like it's too early, but I don't want to waste another second without you in my life. I love you, all of you. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, and when you agreed to be mine seven months ago, I knew that it was the start something absolutely brilliant. I was right about that, you brought me more joy in these last seven months than I ever had in my life before. I love waking up beside every single morning, and watching you as you sleep in my arms, I love seeing how grumpy you get when you're not ready to leave the heat of our bed to get ready for work."

He sniffled softly "I love that laugh that escapes your lips everytime I make a corny joke, your smile that brightens even the darkest of days. I love everything about you Olivia Benson, you inspire me, amaze me and blow me away with each passing day. You've done so much good in this world, you've given so many people a reason to go on and I'd like to give you a reason to be happy, I'd like to be the one that makes you smile, laugh and live life with absolute joy each day. I want to start a family with you, have kids with you and watch them grow up, I want to grow old with you by my side. I want to be with you through every challenge you may face in life, to support you, and hold you when it all gets too much. I love you Olivia Margaret Benson, and I'd love to make you my wife. Will you marry me baby?"

She was sobbing by the time he finished and softly nodded before easing off the island and smiling while her tears fell in torrents. She looked down at his tear stained face and let out a soft giggle.

"Yes! I'll marry you Trevor James Langan!"

He let out a sigh of relief before standing up and taking her left hand into his, they both looked down at her hand as he slipped the ring into place, it was a perfect fit. She let out a soft sob as she looked at the gorgeous ring that now adorned her finger.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a passionate kiss, both of them tasting the mixture of their salty tears. He cupped her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her waist, kissing her back with all the love and passion he could put into it.

She eased out of the kiss gently, placing a few more pecks on his lips "I love you Trevor Langan."

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs Langan." he whispered back.

She shook her head and let out a giggle "I'm so glad I took the night off."

He chuckled, before picking her up and allowing her legs to wrap around his waist "as am I baby."

Olivia's smile didn't leave her lips that night, she adored Trevor and she couldn't wait to marry him. She let out a soft laugh as he laid her down on their bed, cupping his cheek as he hovered over her "I can't wait to be your wife."

He gave her a soft kiss "I can't wait to make you my wife.

**_... _**

**_Hey guys, I hope y'all enjoyed this little one shot._**

**_I really enjoyed writing it, but let me know what y'all thought about it. Your feedback is valued._**

**_Reviews are life._**

**_I love y'all. ️_**

**_-Karrrm._**


	2. Disclose

**_Hey y'all_**

**_So this was supposed to be a one shot, again, but alas, I couldn't leave it without them telling the squad._****_So in this bit we'll tackle the big reveal._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy it._**

**_Reviews are life._**

**_I love y'all._**

**_-Karrrm️_**

...

Olivia's eyes fluttered open in the early morning, her gaze struggling to focus under the bright sunlight that came streaming through the thin bedroom curtains. She snuggled closer into the arms that was wrapped around her waist and allowed a happy smile to cover her lips when she felt him place a soft kiss to the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"good morning handsome" she whispered, closing her eyes once again.

He let out a low laugh at the groggy sound of her voice, before pulling her impossibly closer, his lips pressed against her neck "good morning gorgeous."

Her eyes shot open, her entire body waking up in an instant. She rolled over and cupped his cheek, giving him a deep kiss, she loved this man so much. The sound of his voice in the morning and the feel of his skin on hers was all she ever wanted to wake up to for the rest of her life. She let out a soft squeal of excitement as he pinned her down, she nipped at his lips before pulling away and cupping his cheeks "honey I'd love to have a lay in but we have a hectic day ahead of us."

He shrugged before trailing his kisses down her neck "Doesn't matter" he whispered against her skin.

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, knowing full well that if she did moan, nothing would stop either of them. She gently tugged on his hair "Trev... Work"

"hmm" he groaned against her heated skin, not really paying her any attention.

She rolled her eyes "Trevor stop."

He stopped immediately, looking up at the stern look on her face, he sighed "What's wrong?"

"nothing is wrong" she whispered, she gave him a small smile "I was just thinking we could mix work and pleasure"

"and how would we do that darling? I've been wanting to fuck you on that table in the interrogation room" he teased.

She gasped before playfully hitting his chest "that's a great idea but that's not what I meant... I meant we could save time by showering together."

He gave her a naughty wink "sounds like a brilliant plan" he said before getting up and picking her up bridal style.

She let out a loud laugh as he rushed into the bathroom. The melodious sound of her happy laughter filled the otherwise quiet room, she let out another squeal as he pinned her against the shower wall.

...

She walked into the precinct with a huge smile on her face, she could not believe that she got engaged last night, that she would be marrying the love of her life. Her happiness could be seen from miles away, her gorgeous smile lit up the room and she had a new bounce in her step.

John Munch looked over at the bubbly detective and raised a brow "somebody woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

Nick Amaro smirked "I agree with Munch, you're looking good Liv"

She shrugged before sitting down at her desk "you two are imagining things. I'm just happy that's all"

"no, you're happier... You've been happier for a few months now, is there something you're not telling us?" Amanda asked as she turned to the brunette haired detective.

Olivia pursed her lips "you're all crazy."

"come on Liv, it's clear for everybody to see... Are you seeing someone?" Fin asked.

She shrugged "maybe I am"

Munch walked over to her and handed her the case file "when are we meeting him?"

"Not sure... Tonight if he's free to pick me up." she said with a bright smile.

"You really like this guy huh?" Nick asked, motioning to her smile.

She felt her cheeks flush under their intense stares and nodded "I do... He makes happy, and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"wait, one last question, how long have you been seeing this guy?" Fin asked.

She shook her head "not answering."

"but you answered Nick's question" Fin complained.

She chuckled "you're acting like a child"

"So are you, with all this secrecy" Amanda pipped up.

"You all want to know what's going on in my life yet I don't what's going on in any of yours." she shot back.

"I'm divorced, nothing is happening in my life" Munch added.

"you all know what's happening in my life" Amaro defended.

Fin sighed "everybody knows that I'm single and I don't wanna see nobody."

Amanda pursed her lips "My relationship ended two months ago, so there's nothing to tell. Now spill, Benson"

She let out a breath "we've been dating for seven months"

"What?!" Amaro asked in shock "you've been seeing someone for seven months and we're only finding out now."

She smirked "some things are better left unsaid."

Captain Cragen walked out of his office and shook his head at the detectives who were bickering and making small talk "Listen up, we caught a case. A girl was attacked in Central Park, she's been sent to Mercy, the guy is being questioned by the local pd. Munch and Rollins head down to Mercy and get the girls statement, Benson and Amaro go get the perp."

Fin looked up "what about me?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at his childlike tone "relax OG. You can come with Nick and I, there's no need to get bitchy."

"Did the most violent detective just call me an OG?" he asked in disbelief.

She let out a soft chuckle "I am not violent, I'm all about love and justice"

"Yeah I'm sure the perp we caught two weeks ago wouldn't agree with that. How many of his fingers did you break?" Nick pipped up with a smirk.

She grabbed her coat "hey, I'm a nice person until you get handsy with me. Then I'm not so nice."

"I can live with that. Now get going" Cragen added before going back into his office.

"Course he can live with that, only cause you're his favourite" Munch pointed out as all of they gathered in the elevator.

Olivia let out a laugh "you jealous John?"

John smirked "of course I am, I've been here way longer than you were."

Amanda gave him a soft pat on the shoulder "need a shoulder to cry on Munch?"

"I'm good for now, but thanks for asking new kid" he shot back.

"even I felt that one" Fin teased.

Amaro shook his head "we've been here for a year already, we're not new anymore."

"until somebody else joins the squad, you two will always be rookies" Olivia said with a smirk "and I doubt we're getting new detectives soon."

"I'd get more free time if they hired a few more detectives"

"free time to do what Munch? The only person who would have use of free time is Olivia since she's in a relationship" Fin said while nudging Olivia.

She shook her head at him and let out a soft chuckle "are you going to keep bringing my relationship up, in every conversation?"

All four of them nodded at her question, Amanda let out a laugh "we are going to pester you until you tell us who it is."

She rolled her eyes, shooting them a playful scowl. She could have just told them right there and then but where would the fun be in that. No, she wanted to see the looks on their faces when he came to pick her up for their date.

Her and Trevor had spoken before she came to work that morning and decided to come out with their relationship later that day. Both of them were ready to take on this new step, without all the secrecy and sneaking around. Also they figured it would be best to disclose now since their wedding would take place in August which was three months away. They had discussed the planing of their wedding after making love the night before, and immediately started an online search for venues.

Everything was running smoothly and they wanted to be able to plan their wedding with the help of their friends. They did not want to sneak around and have to make up excuses to leave early for fittings and tastings. Instead both of them agreed that disclosing immediately would make things much easier.

Olivia sat quietly as they Fin drove to Central Park, her eyes focused on the passing street lights. She could not believe that in three months she would be Olivia Langan, she would finally be a married woman with a husband to go home to. She was both nervous and excited about it all, about the way the squad and captain would react and also about how his parents would react. He had texted her after she arrived at the precinct, letting her know that his parents invited him for dinner and of course it would be the perfect opportunity for them to meet their soon to be daughters-in-law.

The thought of meeting his parents terrified her, she had never been asked to meet any of her ex-boyfriend's parents before, things always ended before it could get to that point. This relationship was different, he loved her and he was not afraid to show it, he treated her like an absolute goddess and she loved him too. They were good together, always laughing and joking, they found something so unique with each other. Not only did they make each other feel safe, but they provided an escape from the horrors that both of them dealt with on a daily basis.

...

Olivia stood up from her desk and rolled her eyes at the stares of her coworkers "I'm heading to the cribs to get ready."

Munch smirked "I was thinking of leaving early but I think I'll stay."

"me too" Fin pipped up.

She scowled at the two men "whatever, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time" Amanda said with a smile.

Amaro waited for her to leave before turning to the other detectives "who do y'all think it is?"

"I've got my money on Cassidy, the way the two of them were chatting each other up a few months ago made me question if they were more than friends." Munch said.

Fin shrugged "I don't know why, but I think it's Barba... They've been close for a while now"

"Barba is as gay as it gets. If she's dating Barba she might as well leave him for me." Amanda added.

All three men shot her confused glances, Cragen walked out of his office and caught wind of Amanda's words. He stopped at her desk and raised a brow "you batting for the wrong team Amanda?"

She let out a soft laugh "let's put it this way, I bat for whatever team I find attractive at the time. For now I'm not batting for any team though."

Cragen was about to say something but stopped when he caught sight of a certain tall attorney approaching them. He looked up at the younger man "Counselor, I didn't know we had one of your clients in custody."

He shook Cragen's hand "It's good to see you Captain, but I'm not here for a case. I'm actually here for Olivia, is she around?"

Amaro scoffed "ha, good luck with that, she's getting ready for a date."

"What do you need to see Olivia for?" Munch asked.

Trevor shrugged "I uhm..." he trailed off, catching sight of her as she walked out of the cribs.

She wore a form fitting black dress, with a plunging neckline, her hair had its usual wavy curls and bounced with each step she took. She paired the already breath taking dress with a pair of red high heels, making her gorgeous tan legs look even longer and more perfect than they already were.

His mouth went dry at just the sight of her, she took his breath away. He was snapped from his thoughts by the sounds of Amaro whistling.

Amaro looked her up and down and smirked "Olivia, you look amazing. This guy better be worth it."

She let out a soft chuckle "he definitely is." she looked over at Trevor who was still openly admiring her "counselor, what brings you here?" she teased.

He couldn't help the mischievous smirk that covered his lips "I'm actually here to see you detective... If I may ask do you have a minute to spare."

"She has a date to get to" Fin pipped up.

She smirked "actually I do have a minute to spare, but I'd have to text my fiance and let him know that I'll be running late."

Trevor watched the eyes of the detectives around him widen in shock, he chuckled "you play hard ball Liv, but seriously we have to leave, my parents are a two hour drive away."

She grabbed hold of her purse, dropping her essentials into it "Well Captain, I think it's time I inform you that I'm in a relationship with Trevor. I hope it won't be too big of an issue?"

"Did you say fiance, you're engaged?"

She nodded, he sighed "since when and why are you only telling me now?"

"since yesterday, and we didn't disclose before because we didn't want to complicate things" Trevor said.

Olivia walked over to him and slipped her hand into his "I can assure you that there won't be any conflict of interest."

Amaro scoffed "of course there will be, your a detective and he's a defense attorney. What if he has to defend one of our suspects?"

Fin nodded "Amaro has a point Liv"

Trevor wrapped his arm around Olivia "I can assure you all that I won't be coming in here unless I'm coming to pick Liv up. I don't do defense cases anymore, I stopped taking those cases about four months ago."

Munch furrowed his brow "why did you stop?"

He looked down at Olivia and allowed a bright smile to cover his face "I stopped taking these cases because I realised early on in our relationship that if I wanted a future with Olivia something had to give in and I never enjoyed those cases either way. The money was good but the nature of the cases always disturbed me, I guess I realised that I have to make a choice and I'd chose Olivia over defending rapists any day."

Cragen shook his head as a smile broke out on his face "how exactly did you manage to convert a defense lawyer to join our team, a damn good defense lawyer at that?"

Olivia smiled brightly and looked up at Trevor "I have my ways"

"we really don't need to know what your ways are, but good on you and congratulations on the engagement" Amanda said with a warm smile.

Amaro let out a sigh "really Liv..." he looked over at Trevor and scowled "out of all the guys in New York you chose an asshole" he grabbed his coat before walking out of the precinct.

Olivia sighed as she watched him walk out "typical Nick, he can't just allow me to be happy can he?"

"He is only looking out for you, he'll get over the shock eventually and apologise to you." Cragen placed his hand on her shoulder "You better take care of her Langan."

He kissed her forehead gently "that's exactly what I intend to do."

Fin shrugged "well if you're one of us now then welcome to the gang. Also good on both of you. Congratulations on the engagement."

Munch nodded "good for both of you."

Fin looked at the loved up look on Olivia's face and playfully scoffed "Olivia Benson is getting married, must be witchcraft."

"Actually..." Munch started.

Olivia grabbed Trevor's hand "we have to go, His parents are waiting, Goodnight guys."

"goodnight" Trevor said, following his fiancee out of the precinct, he stopped her in the parking lot and pulled her toward him. Placing a deep kiss on her unsuspecting lips, he pulled away after a minute or two "now we can continue"

She giggled "I know we have to go to your parents place but can we not stay for too long, I really want to spend sometime with you tonight."

He cupped her cheek "we can do whatever you want beautiful."

"Well then it's settled, we'll get this over with and then I'm going to have you all to myself."

He let out a laugh as he walked up to his car "I swear I fall in love with you more and more each day."

She gave him a sweet smile, her cheeks becoming a rosy colour "I love you too Trevor, and I can't wait I get to call you my husband. I can't wait to become Mrs Langan."

"just a few more months darling, then you'll be Mrs Trevor Langan."

"I wouldn't want to be Mrs anything else." she said before giving him another sweet kiss.

The rest of the drive to his parent's home was filled with light conversation about their upcoming wedding and the possibility of buying a new house where they could start their new life and maybe someday a family of their own.

Olivia looked over at him and couldn't believe just how happy she was in that exact moment. She finally found the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and if this was any indication, her life was about to get so much better than it already was. She was going to marry the love of her life and she couldn't wait.

Olivia Margaret Benson was going to be Olivia Margaret Langan and she loved everything about it. He was absolutely perfect and he adored everything about her, she felt the exact same and for the first time she wasn't afraid to show it. They were madly in love.

**_The End._**

**_..._**

**_So I let me know what y'all thought about this little two shot._**

**_I know it isn't all that good but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless._**

**_I love y'all. ️_**

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_-Karrrm._**


End file.
